Time's Daughter
by rainbow422
Summary: My name is Donna Martha tyler, and this is the story of the first 6 months in my TARDIS, which came to me the night of my 16th. My parents and I protect this universe now. I can't believe how much has changed in these past few months. Read my tale as me, my mum, and my Dad face new chalenges, and find out how hard it is to run from the past.


So I'm guessing you're all familiar with the story of the Doctor. He meets Rose, they have an adventure, he regenerates, more adventures, and then came that day when Rose got pulled into another universe. A few years later, they're reunited, and Rose comes back into this universe with a doctor double, 10.5 ten too, Meta Crisis, Handy, Donna Doctor. You name it.

About 5 years later, I came. As I grew up, I looked as normal as any other person, but for some weird reason, I could feel the earth move around the sun. I could feel time as it was created and changed. I always knew what time it was, every minute of every day. Every time someone made a decision, I could feel another world peeling off of our own. It was quite overwhelming in my early days, however, I kept quiet because little child me thought that everyone had that power, so I managed to control it, and hide it. It's still there, but it's in the back of my mind now, these days I barely pay attention to it. So who am I? well I'm guessing you're smart. I'm 10.5 and rose's little girl, Donna Martha Tyler. I'm not even going to explain my name sake. If you're reading this, I'm pretty sure you know who those people are. If you haven't heard of them, then I suggest that you stop reading this immediately, and watch all of the seasons of Dr. Who (I've heard it's just a show in your universe) or this is going to get pretty confusing.

So now back to my story. This might surprise you, but I only found all this stuff out about my mum and dad about 2 months ago on my 16th: the day my life changed. All my life, I thought that my parents were normal people with normal jobs, who watched a bit too much Star trek. Everyone has their obsessions, right? I thought that we were a normal family of 3. Though as I grew up, throughout the years there were hints that I was missing something about their past. For instance 5 years ago, I stumbled across an old dusty red scrap book. I never saw it in my life before. Most of the pictures were of my mom and dad (or so I thought) smiling in this weird techy sifi room with controls on a center table, or in front of an old blue 1950's police box in many totally different locations; one was at this modern society, almost like a utopia, one on a forest, and I swore there were 2 suns on that one, and one on a beach that seemed to go on forever. I almost turned the page when mum came up stairs. When she looked at the book in my hands, her expression changed to a mix of panic and grief. She bent over and gently took the book away explaining to me that it was too precious to her for it to get lost, and they were just "memories" and nothing more. I swore as she closed it that I saw a weird lizard thing on one of the pictures, but I put it in the back of my mind when I saw my mum later with that same book sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. Knew dad would take care of her, he always does. At that moment, right on time, he came home from the grocery and went upstairs. I silently tip-toed away from their room as dad began hugging and consoling mum.

So then I didn't think about any of the weird pictures till my 16th birthday, when my life went weird. We did the usual dinner and a present, which was a new high-powered microscope and graphing calculator, not that I needed it. (I did all that stuff in my head) We went home, and I went up to my small room. As I opened the door, I noticed that something was not right. My room seemed more crowded. As my gaze landed on the mas sitting in front of me, I literally jumped out of my purple converse, startled. I dropped my new microscope on my foot out of surprise, but considering that there was a big light-purple police-box in my room, I didn't notice.

I was pretty creeped out at that point, but despite my instincts, I opened the wooden door to reveal the inside. My immediate reaction was to drop my jaw, run in, run out, circle the mysterious police box and say the thing I'm not even going to write, because you all know what it is. So after my "exclamation" I went inside. The interior kind of resembled my personality, with a dark purple sofa on the end of the light purple circular room, a circular panel in the middle with too many light-up controls to count surrounding a pillar, a big screen, some wooden stairs circulating the perimeter leading to a small blue door, and too many gadgets to count. I closed the doors, and did the first thing that came to my mind: I talked.

"Hello?" The room pretty much buzzed to life at my word. The screen began turning from black to white, and the controls were blinking at an even faster rate.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Your partner." It came from nowhere, the faint feminine voice sounded clear, almost hissed.

"Excuse me, but why are you in my room, and what in the world is this place."

"Let me show you what I do." There was this noise, almost, like, well you know. And we were off. I held on to the first thing I saw, which was a railing surrounding the room, and all of a sudden, as quickly as it started, we stopped.

"Look outside, my friend" not knowing what awaited me, my curious nature got the best of me, and I opened the door to reveal a cramped hospital supply closet. I grunted, tumbled out of some scrubs, and opened the door to the baby wing. I stopped and looked around. I jumped in surprise as I heard the distinct noise of my mom grunting in distress. I ran to the window of the room, and there she was, along with my dad, both of them a nervous wreck.

"Get this over with yeah?" My mom's face was white, and her blond hair looked wild. Her face was contorted with pain.

'Come on Rose, You've been through worse." My dad smiled his famous lop-sided smile, and squeezed her hand, which was holding on desperately onto his."

"Yeah, you try to do this." There was a big grunt of pain coming from Rose, and a team of doctors blocked my view. After some yelling, and desperate pushes, I saw my birth. My mom's face looked years younger as she peered into my baby eyes.

"Brown, like yours."

"And yours"

"She has your nose"

"She has your hair"

"No, it's brown."

I laughed. For once, my mom was right. I perched my arm on my head, feeling my curly dark-brown hair, so like my dad's. After watching for 5 more minutes, I reluctantly turned around and found that closet again. I walked back into my awaiting "Ship", well what was I supposed to call it?

"Did you have fun?"

"Thanks", now who or what are you?" The room chuckled; I found myself laughing a bit too.

"All in good time, little one, your father and mother know, and will tell you. Now hold on tight." The noise started up again, along with the weird flying, and I was back in my room, As we landed, I heard rapid yelling. I opened the purple door to reveal both my parents crashing into the room, my mom and dad looking surprised out of their wits. They obviously heard the hissy noise too, except they didn't look curious or confused, just hopeful. I closed the door of my thingy, at least I think it's mine, walked out, crossed my arms, and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I think there's something you're not telling me."


End file.
